monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Purrsephone i Meowlody
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Meowlody i Purrsephone z linii 'Campus Stroll'. Okładka Jeśli złapiemy Cię na czytaniu naszego pamiętnika będziesz miał podwójne kłopoty! 26 lipca Spędzenie części wakacji na obozie matematycznym było tak nudne, że prawie... zasypiam... pisząc... o... tym. Oczywiście mojej siostrze podobało się, była totalnie klasowym pupilkiem. Lubisz narzekać, ale obóz matematyczny nie był taki zły. Było wiele potworów, którym mogłyśmy płatać figle, lubiłam niektóre z zajęć i nie byłam klasowym pupilkiem. Po prostu utknęłyśmy po środku niczego i nie miałyśmy nic innego do roboty, więc dlaczego by się czegoś nie nauczyć? Nauczyłam się czegoś. I dowiedziałem się, że są gorsze rzeczy niż bycie zamkniętą na zewnątrz podczas deszczu. Rzeczy takie jak słuchanie nigdy nie kończącej się dyskusji na temat tego, kto był największym potwornym matematykiem i maniacy w obozie mówiący, że szansa na urodzenie bliźniąt jest jak 1 do 32 lub 3,125%. Jest to interesujący fakt, gdy pierwszy raz o nim słyszysz, ale nowość słabnie przy współczynniku 10 do potęgi nieskończoności po tym, jak każdy potwór w obozie zachowuje się jakby to on jako pierwszy przekazał Ci tę informację. Więc jednak to nie była całkowita strata czasu? Nieważne. 29 lipca Każdy potwór uważa, że tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy bliźniaczkami musimy myśleć i działać tak samo w każdym momencie dnia. Tak jakby myśleli, że mamy ten sam mózg. Mam własną osobowość, własne sympatie i antypatie, a chociaż nie mamy tego samego koloru włosów, potwory traktują nas wymienne. Myślałam nawet o nauce martwego języka tak, aby niektóre potwory mogły powiedzieć: "Och, one nie są do końca takie same, ta w ciemnych włosach mówi w języku Manticory." Lubię chaos, który czasem jest powodowany tym, że jesteśmy bliźniaczkami. Myślę, że to strasznie niesamowite i kogo to obchodzi, czy inne potwory nas mylą? Wiemy, kim jesteśmy, a jeśli nie widać różnicy między nami to ich problem. Nauka martwych języków jest w porządku, ale dlaczego wybrałabyś język Manticory? To najbardziej nieznośne potwory. Zgubiłaś wątek. To nie ma znaczenia, jaki język bym wybrała, chodzi o ... nieważne. Może nie myślimy podobnie, ale żaden potwór nie wie tak jak siostra-bliźniaczka jak wyprowadzić z równowagi swoją siostrę-bliźniaczkę. Wyprowadzić z równowagi! 10 sierpnia Poszłyśmy dziś do galerii handlowej i coś nas zapytało, czy jesteśmy wilkołakami! Powiedziałam: "Żyjesz pod skałą, czy co?" Okazało się, że to coś faktycznie żyło pod skałą, ale to nie usprawiedliwia takiego błędu. To często się zdarza, choć nie jestem pewna, dlaczego. Ja też! Mamy inny kształt uszu, możemy chować pazury, mamy ogony, nie czujemy potrzeby przebywania w stadzie, mamy o wiele lepsze maniery przy stole i wyglądamy znacznie schludniej. Kotołaki żyły na większych obszarach niż wilkołaki. Kotołaki istniały już w starożytnym Egipcie i Indiach! Jesteśmy też bardziej ciekawe świata wokół nas - mam na myśli to, że to my wynaleźliśmy prawo przyczynowo-skutkowe. Wilkołaki są tak... pospolite... kotołaki są rzadsze i bardziej tajemnicze. Jesteśmy perrfekcyjnie tajemnicze, czyż nie? Perrfekcyjnie. 14 sierpnia Czy czujesz przeciąg? Jestem pewna, że tak - oh, czekaj to nie przeciąg tylko zwykły wiatr wiejący na kawałek skóry, który normalnie byłby pokryty futrem. Siostro, możesz mówić, że też liniejesz, ale to co gubisz to tylko kilka włosków. Ja musiałam być ogolona DO SKÓRY! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałaś, że kawał w postaci przefarbowania konia Krewnickiej na biało będzie dobrym pomysłem. To nie był dobry pomysł, to był świetny pomysł - i to nie był pomysł, że wystąpią problemy podczas realizacji pomysłu, o który się spieramy. Czasami plan nie wypala i ile razy muszę jeszcze mówić, "przepraszam"? Liczę te "Przepraszam" i dam Ci znać, gdy pojawi się magiczna liczba. Mówiłam ci, że ta bestia boi się kotów i skradanie się przy niej sprawi, że stanie się nerwowa. Ach, i co Ci mówiłam, że robi Koszmar gdy się zdenerwuje? PARSKA OGNIEM! Na szczęście dla mnie, Ty trzymałaś wiadro z białym, permanentnym barwnikiem kiedy parskał na mnie więc mogłaś sprawić... że wszystko by się udało. Niestety, skończyłam wyglądając jak upieczona na ognisku pianka i musiałam zgolić sporą część mojego futra, bo farba nie chciała zejść. Wspaniale patrzeć na mnie... nie. Twoje futro odrośnie w ciągu kilku dni, a żaden potwór nigdy się o tym nie dowie, chyba że będziemy musiały w tym czasie przyjść, żeby wyczyścić stajnię konia Krewnickiej. Przynajmniej pozwoliła odpracować nam ten bałagan nie wzywając mamy i taty. Przepraszam. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Nawet nie zbliżasz się do liczby. 25 sierpnia Kupiłyśmy dla zwierzaka Toralei - tygrysa szablozębnego o imieniu Sweet Fangs - mały prezent, który przyjął. Pobyt w sklepie zoologicznym sprawił, że zatęskniłyśmy za naszym domowym kanarkiem. Kiedyś swoim śpiewem budził nas każdego ranka - ale musiałyśmy go oddać, bo ktoś... był uczulony. Nie winię jej, ale trzeba przyznać, że to trochę dziwne, jak na kotołaka, żeby mieć uczulenie na ptaki. Wiem, że winisz mnie za to, że musiałyśmy się go pozbyć. To było naprawdę trudne, bo też go kochałam, wiesz. Ale spróbuj budzić się każdego ranka ze świądem ogona, łzawieniem oczu, suchością nosa i suchym kaszlem. To było naprawdę niemiłe. Zawsze winiłaś kanarka za swój suchy kaszel, ale prawdziwym powodem twojego kaszlu było to, że nie brałaś leku na kłaczki w gardle tak jak mówiła Ci mama. Ona jest strasznie wrażliwa na tym punkcie, więc staram się do tego nie wracać. Nie jestem taka wrażliwa, ale jeśli będziesz ciągle o tym mówić, to któregoś dnia wymsknie Ci się to publicznie i będę zażenowana. Dużo kotołaków ma kłaczki w gardle, wiesz. Tylko dlatego, że Ty i Toralei nigdy ich nie miałyście patrzycie na mnie jakby wyrósł mi drugi ogon. Poza tym, kiedy byłyśmy kociętami już raz Ci się to zdarzyło. Pewnie by mi to nie przeszkadzało, gdyby nie moje zdjęcie w weterynaryjnym kołnierzu, o którym moja mama myśli, że jest słodkie i nie pozwala mi go wyrzucić. Wiem tylko, że będzie mnie to prześladować już zawsze. 27 sierpnia Cały dzień żartów z Ghouli Yelps!... Dobra może nie cały, ale mógłby taki być gdyby nie ten irytujący gargulec, który swoją ingerencją rozlał mleko. To było perrfekcyjnie zaplanowane, a nasza część - bardzo przemyślana. Zauważyłyśmy - widzimy wszystko - że ta panna wszystkowiedząca jeździ swoim skuterem ciągle tą samą ulicą, w tym samym czasie każdego dnia. To ulica, która idzie obok biblioteki - ona jest taka przewidywalna. Wszystko co zrobiłyśmy to lekkie przekręcenie znaku objazdu, który poprowadziłby ją w dół ulicy, która została zamknięta na czas remontu - miała wiele gigantycznych dziur wypełnionych wodą z ostatniej burzy. Oglądałyśmy widowisko z dachu i wszystko nagrywałyśmy kamerą. Kiedy dotarła do znaku zatrzymała się, była kompletnie zdezorientowana, ale zawsze postępuje zgodnie z zasadami, bo jest dobroczyńcą. Więc po prostu zjeżdżała w dół ulicy na "mały prysznic", lecz nagle ten gargulec i jej gryf zlecieli z dachu innego budynku - budynku biblioteki - i wylądowali przed Ghoulią. Nie słyszałyśmy, co mówiła, ale wskazała na znak, a następnie wróciła się do miejsca, gdzie się skrywałyśmy. Oczywiście dałyśmy nura i uciekłyśmy - tak jakby uciekłyśmy. Ten gargulec, który się nam nie przedstawił dogonił nas na ulicy i zablokował naszą drogę - bardzo niegrzecznie. Miała straszny francuski akcent i powiedziała, "To co chciałyście zrobić tej biednej upiorce było bardzo wredne." To dało nam doskonałą okazję do ćwiczenia trzeciego "P" w formule Toralei do stworzenia pomyślnego dowcipu - Powaga. Powiedziałyśmy jej, że nie mamy pojęcia, co jej chodzi, ale ona nas zignorowała i mówiła dalej - mamy to wszystko nagrane na kamerze. "Ona jest bardzo miła a wy jesteście bardzo wredne i powiem wszystkim innym gargulcom, żeby miały na was oko to może przestaniecie robić takie rzeczy!" Oto nasza dyskusja z przewrażliwionym potworem i jej gryfem, który został równie źle wychowany co ona. Ten gryf zaczął na mnie krzyczeć. Powiedziałam jej, że jeśli nie potrafi kontrolować swojego zwierzaka to powinien być prowadzony na smyczy. Powinnam dopisać potwory nie znające się na żartach do mojej listy najbardziej irytujących rzeczy. I tego gryfa również. 31 sierpnia Miałyśmy spotkać się Toralei wieczorem na praktykach przyczynowo-skutkowych podczas deszczu meteorytów, ale jakiś potwór nas opóźnił. Mówiłam, żebyście poszły beze mnie, a ja was dogonię, bo zapomniałam aparatu i musiałam po niego wrócić. I dobrze, że to zrobiłam, bo zrobiłam parę perrfekcyjnych zdjęć spadających gwiazd. Mimo że nie udało nam się poćwiczyć z Toralei trzech "P", spędziłyśmy miło czas w kawiarni słuchając muzyki i oglądając coś lepszego, niż jakikolwiek pokaz sztucznych ogni. Dużo, dużo lepszego siostro. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Purrsephone Kategoria:Pamiętniki Meowlody Kategoria:Campus Stroll